


the tide is turning you inside out

by etselec



Series: fast times at joetrick high (ft. petekey) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 40 percent petekey, 60 percent joetrick, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Patrick were the most cliche couple ever to exist. </p><p>At least they were in Patrick’s book. </p><p>It’s not like he hated it, but it’s not like he 100% loved it either. But, they had been stopped at least twice in the hallway for kissing and made out in a supply closet-- well, that was <i>once</i>, okay? Only once.</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively titled: Patrick helps Pete win Mikey back after their breakup and Joe is way too sappy for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the tide is turning you inside out

**Author's Note:**

> ya this is the same universe as my joetrick high school au

Joe and Patrick were the most cliche couple ever to exist. 

At least they were in Patrick’s book. 

It’s not like he hated it, but it’s not like he 100% loved it either. But, they had been stopped at least twice in the hallway for kissing and made out in a supply closet-- well, that was  _ once,  _ okay? Only once.

At the moment, it was a dark Saturday night and Joe drove them under the fucking freeway just to make out. Patrick told him explicitly that this was the exact place that couples get murdered by crazy serial killers (according to the movies at least) but did Joe listen?  _ No,  _ he batted his pretty eyelashes at Patrick and told him not to worry about it.

Patrick protested and protested but the second Joe’s lips were on his, Patrick instantly melted against him. He practically moaned as he kissed back, grasping on to the lapels of Joe’s jacket to keep his boyfriend close. 

Joe’s mouth was warm against his and Patrick completely forgot where they even were. He didn’t want this to end  _ ever.  _

But just his luck, a sudden tap against the window pulled the two of them apart.

“Serial killer!!” Patrick mouthed to Joe, eyes wide. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Joe whispered back harshly, rolling down his window to reveal a bright flashlight in his face accompanied by a police officer. “Something wrong, officer?”

“You two know you’re not supposed to park under here?” 

Joe flashed his driver’s license at him. “Yes, we were just stopping for a couple minutes. We’ll be on our way.”

The officer stared at them both blankly, briefly shining his flashlight on Patrick. “Uh-huh. Don’t let it happen again, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Joe nodded and watching the officer walk back to his vehicle. He turned the key in the ignition and put them back on the road. 

“That was terrible, let’s never do that again,” Patrick announced, watching the buildings whiz by out the window. 

Joe laughed. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Trick?”

Patrick leaned his forehead against the glass of the window. “You’re more than enough adventure for me.”

Joe giggled as he parked the car in front of Joe’s house. “Nah.”

“Yes,” Patrick folded his arms.

“I’ll show you adventure,” Joe teased, hopping out of the car.

Patrick sighed and followed suit, meeting Joe up at his front door. “You told your mom I’m staying over, right?”

Joe reached into his pocket to pull out his house key. “I dunno.”

“You  _ dunno? _ ” Patrick gasped.

“I don’t remember,” Joe shrugged, opening the door. “Mom, I’m home! Patrick’s here, too.”

Patrick swallowed. He’d only met Joe’s mother once or twice but she was very nice to him. Joe had even formally introduced Patrick as his”boyfriend” and Joe’s mom hadn’t batted an eye. 

Mrs. Trohman came into the living room with her hands on her hips and an apron tied around her waist. “Patrick! It’s nice to see you again.”

“Oh, hello, Mrs Trohman. I’m sorry Joe  _ failed _ ,” he lightly nudged Joe in the arm with his elbow, “to mention I was staying over.”

Mrs. Trohman threw her arms up. “Oh that’s fine, he used to do it all the time--”

“Mom,” Joe butted in, “we’re gonna be upstairs, okay?”

Joe’s mom smiled warmly and wiped her hands on the back of her pants. “Holler if you need something, boys!”

Joe nodded and took ahold of Patrick’s hand and dragged the two of them upstairs into his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and flopped down on to the floor. 

“Patrick, come here,” Joe gestured towards him. 

Patrick was starting to flip through Joe’s comic book collection; he only got about halfway through it last time he was here (and only because Joe coaxed him into making out). “Yeah, what?”

“No, dude, come here,” Joe repeated shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. 

Patrick sighed and sat across from his boyfriend. Before he knew it, he was being pulled on top of Joe and a pair of warm lips were on his. 

Patrick only stared when they pulled apart. 

“What?” Joe furrowed his eyebrows. 

Patrick tilted his head. 

“You’re making a face,” Joe explained. 

“You’re sappy,” Patrick pointed out, his nose a mere centimeter away from Joe’s. He could feel Joe’s hand inching lower and lower down his back.

“You love it,” Joe lifted his head up to peck Patrick on the lips, “I hear that the bed’s more comfortable.”

“I hear that your mom’s literally  _ right downstairs _ ,” Patrick retorted.

Joe smirked and grabbed Patrick’s ass which caused him to yelp and roll off him. 

“I hate you,” Patrick mumbled.

Joe huffed and crawled up into his bed. “You coming or not?”

“Joe, I’m not--”

“Trick, listen, I’m tired as fuck,” Joe said, “I don’t wanna fool around, I wanna sleep.”

Patrick thought about it for a few seconds before thinking  _ fuck it _ and climbing up into bed with Joe. 

Joe smiled warmly, watching Patrick’s face scrunch up as he tried to get comfortable. “I like you a lot,” he decided to say, his voice low enough to be a whisper, “I really do.”

“I like you a lot, too,” Patrick returned, finding it more comfortable on his side facing Joe with his back to the wall, “you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“You mean the only boyfriend you’ve ever had?”

Patrick poked Joe in the chest. “Hey, stop it.”

“I’m teasing,” Joe grinned, taking his arms and wrapping them around Patrick’s neck to bring him closer. He pressed a kiss to the side of his face then buried his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “Besides, I fall asleep easier with you.”

Patrick scrunched his nose up. “What does that mean?”

“Every time you’ve stayed over, I’ve been out like a light,” Joe mumbled against a patch of Patrick’s skin, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a coincidence.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. “Probably just a coincidence.” 

Joe shook his head. He pulled one of his arms back and slid his other hand further down Patrick’s lower back. He kissed the side of Patrick’s neck.

“Joe!” Patrick squeaked, “keep your hands above the merchandise, alright?”

“You don’t want to do anything?” Joe asked. His lips brushed over Patrick’s earlobe, “not even a handjob?”

Patrick turned red as a million responses zoomed through his brain. “I--I thought you were tired.”

“There’s never a time when I’m not up for a handjob,” Joe said half-jokingly. 

“Well,  _ I’m  _ tired all of the sudden,” Patrick pulled the covers up over his body and faced the wall. “Goodnight, Joe.”

“Night,” Joe said. He turned off his lamp and wrapped his arm around Patrick’s body. 

And just like that, he was out like a light.

\--

Patrick awoke the next day to his phone ringing like crazy. Joe’s arms were still around him and he could see sunlight peeking out from behind Joe’s curtains. 

He detangled himself from Joe and reached over to his bedside table to grab his phone, It was only 9:00AM (according to Joe’s alarm clock) so he didn’t know who could be calling him so early. 

He answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Patrick, where are you? It’s an emergency,” it was Pete’s voice on the other line, “I’m outside your window and you’re not in there.”

“Pete,” Patrick jolted up in bed, running a hand through his hair, “are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Yes, I am very hurt,” Pete said glumly, “where are you?”

“I’m at Joe’s,” Patrick started to pull his sweatshirt on, “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Do you want Joe there, too?”

“Just yourself’s just fine,” Pete replied, “hurry up, it’s freezing out here.”

“Talk to you soon, I’ll be there as fast as I can,” Patrick scruffed a hand through his messy hair and hung up. He thought about every worse situation that could happen to Pete. He didn’t sound like he was in pain or dying or anything. Patrick leaned over the bed and shook Joe’s shoulders. “Hey, Joe.”

Joe’s eyes snapped open. “Wh- what? You’re leaving?”

“Pete’s having an emergency,” Patrick explained, “We’ll hang out later. You should go back to sleep.”

“Planning on it,” Joe buried his face back into his pillow.

Patrick rolled his eyes and kissed Joe’s forehead before bolting out of Joe’s room and down the block to his house. He unlocked his door and sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom where he saw Pete standing on the rooftop just outside his window. Patrick opened the window and urged Pete inside. 

Pete looked terrible-- his eyes were red and puffy from possibly crying and his hair was sticking up in every direction. Patrick assumed the worst. “Pete, what happened?”

Pete flopped face first onto Patrick’s bed, mumbling something against Patrick’s bedsheets. 

“Dude, I can’t understand you like that,” Patrick hovered over Pete until he finally flipped over onto his back.

“Mikey broke up with me,” Pete said, his voice shaky.

Patrick groaned. “You said this was an emergency.”

“An emergency of the heart,” Pete said softly, swallowing. “You need to help me win him back.”

“Fuck, Pete,” Patrick looked at the crumpled mess on his bed that was Pete Wentz. Patrick then felt sympathy. They’d been dating for a little over a year and Patrick can’t even imagine the heartbreak Pete must be feeling.“You have to talk to him. That’s the only way to fix this.”

“I love him so much,” Pete added unnecessarily, “I can’t even  _ do  _ anything without him.”

Patrick resisted to urge to vomit and let Pete continue. 

“It happened yesterday and I’ve been laying in my bed for approximately twelve hours,” Pete said solemnly, “I haven’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday.”

“Pete,” Patrick interrupted, “you have to tell me why he broke up with you or else you can’t win him back.”

Pete rolled onto his side and stared at Patrick’s Avengers poster on the wall. “He thinks I’m cheating on him.”

“Okay,” Patrick sat himself down at his desk, knowing this would be a while, “why does he think that?”

“So, I’m surprising him with tickets to Chicago Comic Con and I found this guy, Alex, who goes to our school who was selling some,” Pete pulled out his phone and threw it at Patrick who luckily caught it.

Patrick looked at the phone screen to see a picture of two tickets. He had to admit: that was a pretty awesome surprise. “So, what happened?”

“Yesterday after school I went to buy the tickets in the back of the school and I got excited after he gave me them to me and hugged Alex a little too long to be a bro-hug,” Pete shifted a bit on the bed, “and as I was walking back to Mikey, he confronted me and said he saw everything and asked if I was cheating on him.”

Patrick nodded.

“I tried to tell him that I wasn’t and said I couldn’t tell him why I was talking to Alex. But Mikey was getting annoyed and then he told me we were through.”

Patrick’s life was a goddamn reality TV show. “Pete, this is so easy. You go over there right now and tell him it was a misunderstanding.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Pete asked like it was the worst thing to happen. 

“Yeah, if you want your boyfriend back.”

Pete rolled over to face Patrick. “Could you come with me? In case Mikey shatters my heart into tinier pieces?”

“I told Joe we would hang out later,” Patrick sighed, “he’ll have to come with.”

“That’s okay,” Pete shrugged, “two people to help mend my broken heart.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Stop that, okay? If you think positively then there’d be a higher chance.” He looked to Pete who reached up to rub his eyes. As if on cue, Patrick’s phone rang. 

He answered it. “Hello?”

“Hi, is everything okay?” it was Joe. Patrick suddenly felt better. 

“Yeah, he’s- he’s fine, I think you should get over here though,” Patrick said quietly, hearing Pete sniffle every so often. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll be there in five minutes,” Joe said. He hung up and left Patrick back to staring at Pete. 

“You’re lucky to have a boyfriend,” Pete grumbled.

“Hey, shut up, I don’t want to hear any more of this self-pitying,” Patrick walked over to Pete and pat him on the shoulder, “now get up. The second Joe gets here, then we’re leaving.”

Pete reluctantly sat up and then got on his feet. “I don’t even know how to talk to him. I’d just start crying.”

“Dude, just… think about what you’re gonna say,” Patrick had exactly no experience dealing with huge breakups, he admitted, but he was trying to help at least, “stay focused on that.”

“Thanks, Trick,” Pete wallowed over to Patrick’s bedroom door and shuffled down the stairs into the living room. The doorbell rang and Pete answered it.

“Hi--oh my God,” Joe’s bright blue eyes widened, “you look terrible.”

“I know,” Pete looked down, “Patrick should be coming soon.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Patrick had his coat and hat on. He adjusted the hat on his head and met Joe and Pete by the front door.

Joe smirked at him. “Cute hat.”

Patrick broke out into a grin. “Hi.”

Pete cleared his throat. “We going or what?”

“Yes, sorry,” Patrick sighed, “Joe, we’re going over to Mikey’s house to win him back.”

Joe gaped at him. “Um, okay, let’s do this, then.”

They started down the block to Mikey house (they all lived relatively close to each other. It was very convenient in times like this).

“So… what happened?” Joe whispered to Patrick as they neared Mikey’s house

“Long story short, Mikey thinks Pete’s cheating on him,” Patrick said, watching Pete walk hunched in front of them. “He’s heartbroken. I never knew he was so serious about him.”

“Jeez, your life’s like a reality tv show,” Joe quipped.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Patrick said, “I hope Mikey takes him back. I don’t want to deal with this anymore.”

“Don’t be mean,” Joe bumped into Patrick, “what if this was you and me?”

“Don’t fucking say that, Joe.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Joe shook his head, “ at the moment, I can’t imagine being without you, honestly, so don’t you worry.”

Patrick blew air out of his nose. “I don’t even want to think about that happening.” He shook his head of the thought and almost ran right into Pete. Patrick took a step back and realized they were at Mikey’s house.

“Patrick, I’m gonna throw up,” Pete announced.

“No, you’re not,” Patrick wrapped his arm around Pete’s shoulders, “be confident and focus on what you’re gonna say. We’ll be right behind you.”

Pete shook Patrick off of him. “Fine. Fuck.” He stuck his hand in his pocket and stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a moment, but the door finally swung open.

\--

While Joe and Patrick watched from the back, probably talking about how idiotic Pete was, Pete stood in front of the door, afraid of what would happen. It was his stupid self’s fault that Mikey saw him buying the tickets from Alex. Pete didn’t blame him, though. 

Pete expected Mikey to be standing in front of him, a new pretty boy at his side, but it wasn’t. It was his older brother, Gerard. Pete guessed he was visiting from college.

“Gerard, is--” Pete started off, remembering Patrick’s instructions to keep focused on what he wanted to say.

“He’s home,” Gerard answered Pete’s question before he even asked, “you’re such an asshole.”

“Listen,” Pete held his hands up defensively, “I didn’t cheat on him, I can explain.”

“You better,” Gerard folded his arms, “I’ll call him down.”

“Thank you,” Pete spluttered out, fidgeting with his sweatshirt. He looked into the Way household, having been there so many times that it felt like a second home to him. 

He heard footsteps descending down the stairs and straightened himself up, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

Pete expected Mikey to look like nothing had happened but he looked the same as Pete did just this morning-- Mikey’s hair was messed up and he looked like he hadn’t changed out the clothes he had on during their fight. 

“Mikey, I--” Pete stopped. Fuck, he was gonna cry. He blinked rapidly and tried to get his mind off things so it wouldn’t turn into Niagara Falls right here on Mikey’s doorstep.

“Yes?” Mikey folded his arms and leaned against the wall, “was I not good enough for you?”

“I didn’t cheat on you,” Pete flat out said, “Alex was selling me something and I got fucking excited, okay?”

Mikey narrowed his eyes. “You here to tell me that you’re a drug addict?”

“I’m not a drug addict,” Pete realized he balled up his fists and he unclenched them, calming himself down, “I--”

Mikey looked him straight in the eye. “Well, what?”

Pete bit his lip. His boyfriend or the tickets? Easy fucking answer. “It was supposed to be a surprise. It’s not until next month.”

“Pete, what are you talking about?”

“I actually might have them,” Pete dug into his back pocket and pulled out the two tickets Alex had given him, “here, just read what it says.” He pressed the tickets into Mikey’s palm. 

Mikey used his other hand to flip the tickets over and read them. “Chicago Comic--” His eyes widened, “Jesus Christ.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted it to be surprise. I never knew this would happen all because of this,” Pete admitted, frowning, “I know, it’s just a stupid convention. You can ask Alex’s girlfriend--he sells tickets to Cubs’ games, Bulls’ games, even the fucking auto show.”

“This is my fault,” Mikey mumbled, handing the tickets back to Pete who stuck the tickets back into his pocket, “I assumed, I apologize.”

“It’s not your fault,” Pete dared to crack a smile, “I mean, it looked pretty shady.”

Mikey leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Pete, hugging him tight. 

Their moment was interrupted by cheers coming from the sidewalk.

Mikey peeked over Pete’s shoulder only to see Joe and Patrick smiling and waving. “You forced them to help you win me back, didn’t you?”

“Just Patrick,” Pete said, “he made Joe come with.”

Mikey sighed against Pete’s shoulder, “I’m really sorry, Pete.”

“It’s fine, alright? It all worked out in the end. Your only problem now is finding a cosplay for next month,” Pete laughed, “I think you should go as Slave Leia in the bikini.”

“That’s rather demeaning to women,” Mikey hummed, watching Joe and Patrick converse excitedly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Pete shrugged.

Mikey pulled away from Pete and fixed the strings of his hoodie. “I love you, you know?”

“I love you, too,” Pete returned, leaning forward to quickly peck Mikey on the lips, “also, I missed you.”

“It was yesterday,” Mikey rolled his eyes, “you’re making this sound like a teen romance movie.”

Pete scratched the back of his neck. “We are a teen romance movie.”

“That sounds like one of the lyrics you would write,” Mikey wrinkled his nose, “anyways, you should come inside, I can think of a lot of things we missed out on in the fifteen hours we were separated.”

“Fourteen,” Pete corrected.

“Shut up,” Mikey took a hold of Pete’s sweatshirt sleeve and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them.

\--

“Oh my God,” Patrick said once the door shut. “They’re disgusting.”

“Young love,” Joe jokingly sighed, “you wanna go into town and get Starbucks?”

“Like I’d ever say no to Starbucks,” Patrick took Joe’s hand in his, “also I’m thinking of going back to your place afterwards and you can give me that handjob you offered last night.”

The look on Joe’s face was priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for finals


End file.
